In his physics class, Brandon took 5 tests. His scores were 75, 83, 87, 80, and 85. What was his average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $75 + 83 + 87 + 80 + 85 = 410$ His average score is $410 \div 5 = 82$.